Ink and Blood
by Carolineee27
Summary: This is a one shot taken from the idea of "A Child Called It". I hope y'all like it!


As she slipped on the silky material, Jacqueline had never felt more graceful

As the lonely girls sits in her corner, pouring her soul onto the course white paper, she tries to ignore that her world is crashing down. Her father isn't beating her mother, her room wasn't some dusty old closet, and she was totally sane. These were the lies she told herself to keep the alternate reality stitched together. Every lie was another piece of thread used to create the blanket that gave her warmth at night and kept her safe from the monsters in the closet.

As another plate crashed to the ground, the lonely girl told herself that there was a beautiful storm outside, and that she might go outside once they went to bed. Yes, she liked that idea and decided that it was something that she must do.

Pleased with the fact that she had made plans for the night, the lonely girl continued to express herself in the only true way she knew how, drawing. The girl drew all sorts of things, rainbows, dogs, cities, and even country ranches. It was all brought into existence by this girl's pen. She was very lucky, because most lonely girls used crayons, but this girl got to use a beautiful pen.

It was flawed like everything else in her life, though she didn't acknowledge that. It was slightly cracked, and the gel handgrip was missing a few chunks here and there, but for the most part it was the best thing that she owned. Next to her mummy and daddy, that is. They were great, always leaving her to draw by herself and deal with her life. They would leave food in the fridge, and she could have as much as she wanted, as long as she kept quiet.

The silence in the house settled over the girl, and she slowly got up, pressing her picture book to her chest. The lonely girl slowly opened the door, and saw that her mummy had fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling at the peaceful scene, the girl looked out the window. She guessed that the storm had stopped, because there was no rain, no beautiful lighting or comforting thunder.

It seems as though this lonely girl always missed the storms, was always a few minutes too late. Shrugging in acceptance, the girl went back to her closet and decided to make a picture of a storm, so her daddy wouldn't get mad that she went back on her plans. She heard daddy talk to her mummy about going back on her word and that's always when the storms started. Once the picture was finished, the lonely girl closed her picture book and closed her eyes, hoping to dream up a great storm.

The lonely girl woke up to crashing and sirens that scared her. She remembered this from before, when the people took her broken mummy away and gave her a new, fixed one. She knew her daddy liked to play with mummy, and the weird noises they made were all just rules to the games they played.

The girl picked up her picture book and walked out of the closet. She entered the big room that her daddy was always in, staring at the box with pretty pictures. There was lots of sticky red stuff everywhere, and it made her tummy feel icky. She didn't like the way the floor drank it up and left the colour. Her daddy would always yell at her if she let the floor drink up the juice if she dropped any.

There were a lot of men around everywhere, and the girl thought that they were the mummy fixers, but this time they were taking away her daddy too. She just stood there with wide eyes, and the men were yelling and making noises that hurt her ears.

"Stop it!" she yelled, clapping her hands to her ears. One of the ladies heard her and looked over in surprise. She walked over and calmly took the girl's hands away from her head.

"And who are you?" She asked in a calm voice, a nice smile on her face. The lonely girl was starting to angry with the lady.

"Stop making all this noise! My mummy is asleep on the small bed and my daddy doesn't like it when you let the floor drink your spilled juice" The girl said, pointing towards the long squishy bed and then the sticky red stuff on the floor. The lady's face got all sad and the girl saw her eyes get all wet.

"Well, your mummy is just going to a place where she can sleep in the quiet, and your daddy's going to go some place to let your mummy rest" She told the girl, her voice getting all crackly, like Rice Krispies.

"But my daddy doesn't like it when mummy leaves, she's apposed to stay here" the girl told the sad lady.

"Your daddy said it was okay, and we're going to give you to a new mummy and daddy while your others are away" She told the lonely girl, taking her by the hand.

"Well... if daddy said it was okay. Can I say bye-bye first?" She asked, seeing her father in the back of a car with flashy lights on it. The lady stopped, but then said yes with her head. The girl smiled and ran to the window, waving bye to her daddy. He looked up and stared at her with squinty eyes. She smiled and blew him a kiss as the flashy cars took him away.

The lonely girl was going to say something when she heard thunder. Spinning around, she saw that there was a storm outside. Dropping her picture book on the floor, the girl ran outside and danced in the rain. The lady ran after her, but stopped and smiled as the girl twirled in the rain.

"Let's go" the lady said, taking the girl by the hand and putting her in a car with flashy lights.

"Did the flashy lights go to sleep too? They're not flashing!" the girl said, looking at the top of the car and expecting to see them lighting up her face.

"What? Oh, yeah, the flashy lights are taking a nap" the lady said, her face getting really sad. The girl sighed happily and watched as the rain danced in the glow of the light poles.

"I like storms. This is the first one that I finally got to saw. The others would leave after mummy and daddy went to sleep" the girl told the lady, a smile on her face. The lonely girl then yawned widely and let her eyes slip shut in sleep.

The next day, the lady went back to the house, to get the lonely girl's things. The lady got the girl's other shirt and her shoes. As she was leaving, the lady found the lonely girl's picture book. Picking it up, she assumed that it was supposed to contain pictures, but all that was left was a swirl of blood and ink. The lady then threw the blood-soaked book in the trash, smiling sadly when she noticed the immature handwriting scribbled in the front.

"Lillian "


End file.
